George R. R. Martin
|Lugar_nacimiento= Bayonne, Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos |Ocupación= Novelista |Nacionalidad= |Periodo= 1976 - act. |Género= Fantasía heroica, ciencia ficción y terror |Movimiento= |Influencias= L. Frank Baum, Charles Dickens, Robert A. Heinlein, Robert E. Howard, J. R. R. Tolkien, Jack Vance, Roger Zelazny |Firma=George R. R. Martin.svg |Website= http://www.georgerrmartin.com/ |Notas= }} George Raymond Richard Martin, conocido como George R. R. Martin y en ocasiones por sus seguidores como GRRM (Bayonne, Nueva Jersey, 20 de septiembre de 1948), es un escritor y guionista estadounidense de literatura fantástica, ciencia ficción y terror famoso por ser el autor de la serie de novelas Canción de hielo y fuego, adaptadas para la televisión con el título de Juego de tronos (Game of Thrones). Biografía George R. R. Martin está bien gordito :D. Creció en una familia trabajadora, su padre era estibador de ascendencia italo-germana, y su madre, de ascendencia irlandesa. Desde la infancia se interesa por la lectura y se convierte en un precoz escritor de relatos. Posteriormente cursaría estudios universitarios de periodismo en la Northwestern University de Evanston, Illinois, donde se graduó en 1971. Tras terminar sus estudios, realiza la prestación social sustitutoria (es objetor de conciencia), dirige torneos de ajedrez y trabaja como profesor de periodismo en el instituto Clarke de Dubuque, Iowa (1976-1978). Martin fue un prolífico autor de obras cortas de ficción en los años setenta y su obra fue premiada con varios premios Hugo y Nebula. Al final de esta década comenzó a publicar sus primeras novelas siendo una de las más populares la primera de ellas: Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977). Dicho éxito le permite dedicarse en exclusiva a la literatura, donde mezcla los géneros de ciencia ficción, fantasía y terror. Tras un corto matrimonio con Gale Burnick (1975-1979), comienza a compaginar la escritura con su trabajo en Hollywood, motivado en parte por la mala marcha de su cuarta novela El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983). Durante los años ochenta y los primeros noventa trabajó como guionista de varias series de televisión (The Twilight Zone, 1986 y The Beauty and the Beast, 1987) y como editor de la serie de antologías de historia alternativa sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Wild Cards. En 1987 publicó Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), una colección de relatos de ciencia ficción, considerada una de las obras más destacadas de su primera etapa. En 1996 Martin deja Hollywood y se retira a Santa Fe (Nuevo México), donde regresa al mundo de la literatura iniciando con la novela Juego de tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996) el ciclo de novelas Canción de hielo y fuego, con la que obtiene gran éxito de crítica y ventas. En 2011 se casó con su antigua amante Parris McBride. En 2013 adquirió el cine Jean Cocteau de Santa Fe y el Coffee House, cerrado desde 2006 y los restauró y modernizó, transformando a este último en un café-museo con exposiciones itinerantes de arte. Ideológicamente demócrata, ha defendido siempre a los presidentes de este partido y sus políticas. Actualmente, George R.R Martin esta escribiendo el sexto libro de la saga Canción de hielo y fuego, Vientos de invierno. Esta saga de novelas es, sin duda, la saga que lo ha catapultado a lo más alto de su carrera como escritor Cameos Martin hizo un cameo en la popular serie Z Nation De el mismo Zombificado = Bibliografía = Novelas * Muerte de la luz (Dying of the Light, 1977), trad. de Carlos Gardini (Edhasa, 1979; y Gigamesh, 2002 y 2011) * Refugio del viento (Windhaven, con Lisa Tuttle, 1981), trads. de Cristina Macía (Martínez Roca, 1988) y Antonio Rivas (Gigamesh, 2012) * Sueño del Fevre (Fevre Dream, 1982), trads. de Hernán Sabaté (Acervo, 1983) y Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2009) * El rag del Armagedón (The Armageddon Rag, 1983), no publicada en español * Los viajes de Tuf (Tuf Voyaging, 1986), colección de relatos publicados que juntos conforman una novela, trad. de Alberto Soler (Ediciones B, 1988, 2006, 2009 y 2012) * Hunter's Run (2007), versión ampliada de la novela corta Shadow Twin (con Gardner Dozois y Daniel Abraham), no publicada en español Serie Canción de hielo y fuego ; Novelas (A Song of Ice and Fire, desde 1996, 5 obras publicadas de un total de 7). Para la serie de televisión: Juego de tronos (Game of Thrones) # Juego de tronos (A Game of Thrones, 1996), trad. de Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2002) # Choque de reyes (A Clash of Kings, 1998), trad. de Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2003) # Tormenta de espadas (A Storm of Swords, 2000), trad. de Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2005) # Festín de cuervos (A Feast for Crows, 2005), trad. de Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2007) # Danza de dragones (A Dance with Dragons, 2011), trad. de Cristina Macía (Gigamesh, 2012) # Vientos de invierno (The Winds of Winter), futura sexta obra de la serie # A Dream of Spring, futura séptima y última obra de la serie ; Novelas cortas relacionadas con la serie Canción de hielo y fuego * El dragón de hielo (The Ice Dragon, 1980), novela corta juvenil donde se reconocen algunos rasgos del reino de Poniente (Montena, 2012) * El caballero de los siete reinos (A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, 2015, Gigamesh), recopilación perteneciente a la serie Cuentos de Dunk y Egg (Dunk and Egg Tales, 1998), que incluye tres novelas cortas a modo de precuelas de la serie Canción de hielo y fuego: ** El caballero errante (The Hedge Knight, 1998), publicada por DeBolsillo en 2011 y Gigamesh en 2015 ** La espada leal (The Sworn Sword, 2003), publicada por DeBolsillo y La factoría de Ideas en 2011 y Gigamesh en 2015 ** El caballero misterioso (The Mystery Knight, 2010), publicada por Gigamesh en 2015 * Sangre de dragón (Blood of the Dragon, 1997), publicada por Gigamesh en 2012 ** Camino de dragón (Path of the Dragon, 2000), publicada por Gigamesh en 2004 ** Hijos de Kraken (Arms of the Kraken, 2003), publicada por Gigamesh en 2005 ** Dominio de dragones (Excerpt from A Feast for Crows, 2000), publicada por Gigamesh en 2006 u 2012 ; Enciclopedias * El mundo de hielo y fuego (The World Of Ice And Fire, 2014), edición de George R. R. Martin, Elio M. García Jr. & Linda Antonsson (Gigamesh, 2015) Libros de relatos * Una canción para Lya (A Song for Lya, 1976), publicada por Caralt en 1982 * Canciones de estrellas y sombras (Songs of Stars and Shadows, 1977) * Sandkings (1981) * Canciones que cantan los muertos (Songs the Dead Men Sing, 1983), publicada por Martínez Roca en 1986 * Nightflyers (1985) * Retrato de sus hijos (Portraits of His Children, 1987) * Quartet (2001) * Dreamsongs: A RRetrospective (2003) Autobiografías literarias # Luz de estrellas lejanas, publicada por Gigamesh en 2013 # Híbridos y engendros, publicada por Gigamesh en 2013 # Un corazón atribulado, publicada por Gigamesh en 2015 Antologías Sus relatos han sido publicados en multitud de antologías, de las que cabe destacar Legends I y Legends II, donde han aparecido sus relatos cortos El caballero errante y La espada leal respectivamente. Premios * 1975: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, A Song for Lya * 1976: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, The Storms of Windhaven (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1977: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, A Song for Lya * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Hugo al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1980: Premio Locus al mejor relato corto, The Way of Cross and Dragon * 1980: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Sandkings * 1981: Premio Locus a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor novela corta, Nightflyers * 1981: AnLab a la mejor serie, One-wing (escrito con Lisa Tuttle) * 1982: Premio Locus al mejor relato, Guardians * 1982: Premio Locus a la mejor colección de un autor, Sandkings * 1983: Premio Seiun a la mejor historia corta extranjera, Nightflyers * 1984: Balrog a la mejor novela, The Armageddon Rag * 1984: Premio Locus al mejor relato, The Monkey Treatment * 1986: AnLab ala mejor novela corta, Loaves and Fishes * 1986: Premio Nébula al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1986: Premio Science Fiction Chronicle al mejor relato, Portrait of his Children * 1988: Bram Stoker al mejor relato, The Pear-shaped Man * 1989: World Fantasy a la mejor novela corta, The Skintrade * 1997: Premio Hugo a la mejor novela corta, Blood of the Dragon * 1997: Premio Locus la mejor novela de fantasía, A Game of Thrones * 1999: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Clash of Kings * 2003: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2002: Geffen al mejor libro de fantasía, A Storm of Swords * 2003: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Game of Thrones (Juego de tronos) * 2004: Premio Skylark por sus obras de ciencia ficción * 2004: Premio Ignotus a la mejor novela extranjera, A Clash of Kings (Choque de reyes) * 2004: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, The Ice Dragon (El dragón de hielo) * 2005: Premio Ignotus al mejor relato corto extranjero, Path of the Dragon (Camino de dragón) * 2006: Premio Ignotus de novela por Tormenta de espadas * 2012: Premio Locus a la mejor novela de fantasía, A Dance with Dragons Enlaces externos ; En inglés *Sitio oficial de George R. R. Martin ; En castellano *Entrevista con George R. R. Martin durante su gira de presentación de CDHyF en España, verano de 2008. *Adria's News entrevista a George R. R. Martin en Adria's News *Entrevista con George R. R. Martin en El Periódico de Catalunya por la publicación de Danza de dragones Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de literatura fantástica de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Canción de hielo y fuego Categoría:Autores ganadores del premio Hugo Categoría:Autores ganadores del premio Nébula